


(Your Favorite Book)

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Your Favorite Book), I only kept the bodyswap part, Kimi no Na wa AU, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc is in a gang, Nathmarc November, but like not really, day 29, everything else is completely different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc scream a lot.Day 29 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	(Your Favorite Book)

When Nathaniel woke up, he instantly realized something was wrong. He can see out of both of his eyes. Then he realizes something big and cold is pressing up against his thigh. 

Almost scared to touch it, he slowly grabs the object and brings it up to see it. It’s a knife.

Nathaniel screams.

* * *

  
  


When Marc woke up, he instantly knew something was wrong. He’s BLIND! Well… in one eye, but still. Then he realizes he doesn’t have his favorite knife, in fact, it seems like he doesn’t have ANY of his knives.

That’s weird. And dangerous. He could be attacked, his gang has a lot of enemies. As badass as Marc is, he is NOT good without his weapons.

So he screams.

* * *

  
  


Thankfully, it doesn’t seem like anyone heard his scream, then he noticed that the walls were soundproof. He must just be in some sort of music room! Yeah! That’s it!

Then he noticed the dead body.

Nathaniel screams again.

* * *

  
  


Marc calms down a little. It’s fine. He can protect himself without knives. He’s awesome.

Then he notices the picture of a hot boy.

He screams.

* * *

  
  


Nathaniel has decided to ignore the  _ dead body _ in the room. He notices a mirror. Except… that’s not him. That’s a (very hot) boy. 

Nathaniel screams.

* * *

  
  


Marc notices that the cute boy is him. In the mirror. He looks very different. He looks like a cute boy.

He really needs to stop screaming.

* * *

  
  


Nathaniel has gone to school as this boy, this crazy, hot, murder boy. For some reason, no one notices him??? But he’s hot right now so he doesn’t know how that’s happening.

Then Marinette walks up to him. Does Marinette know the murder boy?

“Hey, Marc!” She greets brightly. 

So, his name is Marc. That’s… a nice name.

It was then that he noticed his body,  _ his body _ .

“Hey! Nathaniel!” Marinette motions over.

_ Shit,  _ he’s not ready to talk to the hot boy, even if he’s in his body.

* * *

  
  


Marc had managed to make it to school when he heard his cousin talking. Perfect, she can probably help him.

“Hey! Nathaniel!” She calls someone, oh she’s looking at him, that must be this boy’s name.

So, he walks over. He notices someone next to her and  _ oh _ , that’s him - or, really, that’s Nathaniel.

He saw the mirror, this boy is cute.

“Hey, wanna go out?”

* * *

  
  


“S-Sure!” Nathaniel answers before he really processes the question.

Marinette looks very confused at the interaction, but, honestly, Nathaniel doesn’t regret saying yes to Marc’s invitation.

* * *

  
  


The next day, the two wake up in their regular bodies and go on their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/Ga5pPRE


End file.
